Jefferson
by supastar45
Summary: Yugi is the new boy at a school and he has a lot of secrets. Can he keep them or will the shocking truths be revealed? This story is rated due to language. Yaio don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**JEFFERSON ACADEMY**

(I suck at summaries but I'll try) This story is basically about Yugi who is trying to hide who he is from everyone at this new school. Will it work or not? YxYY YBxR YMxM JxS YAIO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on here?

JEFFERSON ACADEMY

Yugi was in his limo waiting to be dropped off at the new boarding school. He was sitting bored thinking about home. Most people would want to go back home, but he was happy to get away from it. Still, he was nervous about the new school. His old schools were always horrible and if it was public or private, he was still judged and made fun of.

"They act like I asked for it. They act like my life is great when it's really not." Yugi thought about all his old schools. He was happy to leave those behind too. It wasn't like he had any friends to say by to. No one wanted to go through the social suicide of just saying hi to him. Suddenly the limo stopped.

'Sir, we are here. Would you like to help you with your bags?' Yugi thought about it. The last thing he needed was for his driver to be seen and have everyone start judging him again. 'No it's alright. I can take them in myself, thank you.' Yugi quickly got out of the car before his driver could argue. He got his two large suitcases out of the car and looked up at the school as the limo drove off. It was a large red brick school with two statues beside a fountain. There was no one around right now but it classes were probably still going on.

He began to wheel his suitcases up to the front. They hurt his arms but he didn't care and kept rolling them trying to ignore it. When he got to the front door and opened it, he was surprised to see a kid looking at him. "Maybe he skipped or something." The kid was blonde with dark brown eyes. He looked down at Yugi for a moment before smiling and speaking with a Brooklyn accent. 'Hey ya must be the new kid Yugi. I'm Joey Wheeler, the welcomin' committee. Do ya want some help with those bags?' Yugi nodded and handed him one of the bags grateful.

'You know Yugi, you are a strange kid. Everyone has been talkin' bout ya cause the no one knows ya last name. What is it?' Yugi blushed and looked away from the blonde who noticed his discomfort. 'Bad subject. Got it, sorry. Well welcome ta Jefferson's boarding school for boys. It's not so bad as long as ya avoid the right teachers. The guys here aren't that bad either. I'll introduce you ta some of my friends later.' Yugi smiled. He liked the blonde, he seemed fun and energetic. They were going to be good friends.

'I've never gone to a school with only boys in it before.' Joey smirked and looked down at Yugi. 'Well, it's not all boys. There are three girls here, but they are the headmaster's daughters. They're triplets see and two of them are good. Anzu though, she's pure evil. Stay away from her. If the headmaster catches ya flirting with any of his daughters, ya get kicked out.' This didn't matter to Yugi. He wasn't in to girls. He liked guy, but for now he would hold off on that information.

Suddenly Joey stopped and so did Yugi. They were in front of a large door with a shiny black plate on it that said office. 'You go in a find out ya room numba. I'll wait out here and help ya wheel ya bags there.'

Yugi walked into the office to get his room. "So far so good. No one knows my last name so they don't know who I am. If I can keep it that way I should be fine."

xxx

'So what room numba do ya have?' Yugi looked at his paper. 'Room 357. Do you know who my room mates are? I'm supposed to have two.' Joey's grin was even bigger than before, something he didn't think was possible. 'Well look at that! Ya roomin' with me! You can meet the other guy later. Right now let's go to the room. You don't got ta go to classes since it's ya first day. So since I'm the welcomin' committee, I'll show ya around the school!' They went to the room first and it was bigger than Yugi thought it would be. It had one single bed and a bunk bed pushed together in on one side. It looked like all of the suit cses were pushed underneath Yugi put his with them. There were two desks each with a computer. A minifridge with a microwave on top and a TV in the corner. There was a PS3 hooked up to the TV. Yugi saw a door next to the TV that he figured lead to the bathroom.

'Come on. There's a lot to see, and not much time before the classes are let out. Ya don't want ta be in the halls when the last class of the day has been let out.' So Joey quickly showed Yugi the school. He saw the lounge which had a pool table and a flat screen. 'We have a TV in our room because people usually hog the TV here and then ya don't get ta watch what ya want.' He showed Yugi the gardens. 'People usually come here ta relax. It's a nice quiet spot ta think or get away from problems. "I'm going to be here a lot." Yugi thought. 'This is the cafeteria. The food is sometimes good, but I'll warn ya what not ta eat.' Finally Joey showed him the library. 'It has a couple tables and bean bag chairs if ya want ta just sit down and read or do homework.' Then Joey walked up to the check out counter of the library where a girl sat bored. She had waist length blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She looked bored sitting there until she saw Joey and then she smiled.

'Please tell me you're here to save me from my boredom! I'm dying here.' Then she looked down and noticed Yugi. 'You must be Yug, the kid with no last name.' Yugi blushed a little but was saved from answering by Jou who did it for him. 'That's him! I was just showing him around school and warning him about your sister. Yugi, meet Diamond, one of the headmaster's daughters and the youngest of the triplets.' She batted her eyelashes. 'Daddy's little girl. Oh and yeah, avoid my sister. She is not nice to anyone but our dad. That's only when she wants something. I hate her myself and so does our other sister Emerald.' Yugi looked surprised at her and she laughed at his the face he made. 'I bet you were expecting me to say something like, Oh my sweet sister whom I love and adore. She is the best in the world. Sorry, i don't lie like that.'

'Yugi's lucky. He gets the best room mates in the school. ME!' Diamond laughed and rolled her eyes. 'Oh please Joey, stop lying to Yugi telling his you're so awesome!' Then she turned to the clock then back at Yugi. 'It was nice meeting you Yugi but you might want to run. You both have two minutes to make all the was to the next floor and to your room.' Just like that Joey was pulling Yugi along trying to get them both to the room fast enough before the bell rang and the students came out.

A/N this chapter was mainly just to introduce these three and explain a little bit about the school. Next chapter we meet Yugi and Joey's room mate and freinds. Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Now we get to meet Joey's friends and the other roommate. Yugi also gets to meet Anzu

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Would I be on here if I did? **THIS STORY IS RATED FOR LANGUAGE! Yugi occ**

Jefferson High chapter 2

Joey just pulled Yugi into their room before the bell rung. Yugi could hear the ringing of it in his ears while he was panting. Or was that ringing from running so hard? Yugi was thrown a water bottle by Joe. He said thanks and drank it. Just then the door opened and Yugi looked at the boy who must be the other roommate.

He had the same gravity defying tri colored hair as Yugi. It was black hair with red tips and blonde bangs except a few that stood up. He was a few inches taller than Yugi and had crimson eyes and a tan instead of Yugi's amethyst ones and pale skin. He had a very deep voice when he spoke. "He seems nice and friendly and cool and handsome…Wait I can't think that!" Yugi fought down the blush from his thoughts.

'I guess you're the new roommate Yugi no last name. Hi I'm Atemu Paro. Nice meeting you.' Yugi just nodded not able to trust any words to come out of his mouth, but it seemed to be enough for Atemu. 'Ok no time for chit chat, we gotta introduce Yugi here ta everyone! Ya wanna come with us Atemu? ' Atemu shrugged his shoulders so they went to go find Joey's and Atemu's friends.

First they went across the hall and they found three people there. 'Wow I didn't really think they'd be here.' There were two boys with long white hair and brown eyes. Except one looked angelic while the other looked pure evil. The other boy at the door had long blonde hair and a tan that was darker that Atemu's. 'Ok Yug, the one that looks like a psycho killer because he is one is Bakura. The one the one that looks exactly like him but nicer is Ryou. The burnt Egyptian looking one is Marik.' Bakura glared at Joey. 'And the boy who is about to be killed if he doesn't shut the fuck up is Joey.' Joey rolled his eyes at Bakura's threat. 'See Yug, I told you he was a killer.' Bakura was about to jump on Joey but Marik held him back while Ryou calmed him down. When he stopped looking like he was going to murder Joey they let him go. He stood up muttering something about 'fucking blonde is going get the shit knocked out of him by me one of these days.'

Ryou sighed. 'Hello, sorry about him he's always like this. It is nice to meet you Yugi!' He sounded like he was used to apologizing for Bakura's stunts. Marik just stared at him looking confused. He finally asked the question that was bothering him.

'I'm sorry, but how old are you? You look like you're about twelve years old.' Twelve was the number most people guess for him. 'I'm seventeen. I don't know how I'm so short because most of my family is taller.' Everyone looked surprised at him. Then Bakura burst out laughing. 'You're seventeen? You're a midget! You look like you should be in sixth grade! Hahahahahaha! OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!' The last part was because Yugi had kicked him in the knee hard. 'That was for calling me a midget.' Now everyone else was laughing while Bakura glared down a Yugi but decided not to say anything for now. Even Atemu was chuckling. 'I like Yugi more and more.' Atemu smirked down at Yugi and Yugi smiled back trying not to blush. Just then two more people walked down the hall towards them. One was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. The other looked just like Marik except a little bit more dangerous looking.

'Why is Bakura holding his knee while you all laugh? And who's the midget?' And just like that two people were holding their knees in pain cursing while everyone introduced Yugi through fits of laughter. Just then three more people started walking down the hallway and they looked like they were arguing. The difference was that these three were girls. One girl nocked into Yugi and glared down at him. She had short brown hair and harsh blue eyes.

'Watch where you're going little boy and stop being a klutz! The next time you run into me, I will have you expelled!' Yugi glared up at the girl who was smirking harshly down at him. "This must be Anzu." 'Look ice queen, you ran into me so shut up and keep walking!' The girl stared shocked at him. She glared and stomped off in the other direction while the other two girls stayed with the group and tried not to laugh until their sister was gone. 'Hey Yugi nice to see you again. Thank you for getting rid of Anzu. This is the good sister I was telling you about, Rubie.' It wasn't hard to tell how she got her name. Rubie had chocolate brown hair and pale skin and her eyes was ruby red. She sounded kind when she spoke. 'It's nice to meet you Yugi. Anyone who is an enemy of our sister's is a friend of ours.'

They all spent a while talking before they had to go back to their rooms. Malik and Seto lived next door to Joey, Atemu and Yugi. Joey later explained that the twins lived in a private room on the top floor. As soon as they were in the room Joey started to do his homework while Atemu started to play the game station. Yugi pulled his computer out of his suitcase since it was probably faster than the one on the desk. He could tell because every now and then Joey would yell at it to 'Hurry the fuck up!' Just then Yami turned around and stared wide eyed at Yugi' computer.

'I thought those weren't supposed to come out for another year! How did you get one?' Now Joey was looking at it too and sending a questioning look Yugi's way. Yugi cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake. He blushed and stuttered, barely making a sentence. 'I umm w-won it o-on an ummmm r-r-radio c-contest!' Joey seemed satisfied with the answer and turned back to the desktop. Atemu stared at him a couple more seconds unconvinced before slowly turning back to his game. "I've got to be more careful and not make dumb mistakes like that! If they find out who I am they'll hate me!"

Xxx

The next day Yugi showed up to class in one of the school boys' uniform. There were four different ones but the only thing that really changed was the color. Yugi was wearing the blue on. Blue pants with a blue jacket over a white shirt. Yugi had on white tennis shoes. He sat down at an empty sea and watched the rest of the class come in. Atemu and Bakura came in wearing the black version of the uniform. The difference was that the jacket and pants were black. Bakura had on white shoes like Yugi but Atemu had on black boots and a black shirt underneath. They spotted Yugi and Bakura glared at him while Atemu smiled. They walked over to him just as Joey walked in with the green uniform and walked over smiling. 'Hey midget how's is it going today, are the big kids being nice?' Yugi hit Bakura over the head and Atemu and Joey howled with laughter. People looked over trying to figure out what all the drama was about but quickly ignored it. 'Didn't I tell you yesterday not to call me a midget? I hate being called that.' Yugi turned to face the door and groaned seeing Anzu walk in wearing the girls' green uniform. It was a Green button up jacket with a white shirt and a green tie. The skirt was black and she was wearing black heels. She glared at Yugi and stuck her tongue out at him. He flipped her off. She couldn't do anything about it because the teacher walked in.

She was a skinny lady with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile. 'Good morning class. Today we have a new student. His name is Yugi. Yugi, would you please stand up?' Yugi stood up and everyone looked at him. Anzu raised her hand politely and the teacher called on her. 'Does he have a last name?' She asked is sweetly as if she was an angel. "But she's really the devil." The teacher looked at some papers. 'It doesn't say his last name! Yugi what is your last name?' He blushed and looked away from everyone who was staring at him confused. 'Come on Yugi it's just your last name!' The teacher was not going to take no for an answer on this one. "Well it was fun being normal while it lasted."

'My last name is Mouto.' Everyone stared at him shocked. Even his friends and the teacher looked stunned. Then some random boy finally spoke. 'Mouto? Like dad who makes high tech computers and weapons? Mom who owns several designer boutiques? Multi trillion Aires who died last week because of a shooting; those Moutos?' Yugi nodded and sat down. The rest of the class continued but every now and then Yugi could feel people looking at him. "Great now they're all going to think I'm a rich spoiled brat!" If Yugi had looked up, though, he would have seen looks of sympathy for his parents' death. Only one person looked at him with hate. Anzu was mad at the boy. "Why do people like him? What's so great about him? They should be staring at him with hate not sympathy!" Anzu glared at the boy the whole class until it was time to leave.

Yugi was surprised to hear people say that they were so sorry for his loss and not calling him spoiled like they usually did. The teacher soon left the room after class. Before Yugi could leave the class room, Joey, Atemu and Bakura. They didn't look mad but they did look curious. 'So' Atemu said with a friendly smile 'that lap to that you won on a radio contest?' Yugi grinned sheepishly. 'It was a birthday present from my dad. It was part of a bribe to get me to promote it next year and talk about how great it is when it comes out. All my presents were like that from my parents. My mom tried to get me to sell her clothes, my dad tried to get me to sell his technology. If the gifts didn't work they made threats.' They looked at him surprised.

'Wait why didn't ya tell us bout ya parents?' Joey didn't sound mad. He just sounded like he was confused. Yugi looked so sad that Joey regretted the question. 'Whenever I told anyone who I was and who my parents were, they thought I was a rich spoiled brat with a perfect life.' Bakura growled at the thought of the people in Yugi's previous schools. 'If anyone here gives you a hard time, tell us we'll fuck them up!' Yugi was at first surprised Bakura was willing to say something to defend him, but thanked him.

They got up and were leaving. Yugi would have been the last out the door but he was pushed back in and the door was closed and locked. When the others found out what had happened they knocked on the door yelling for whoever trapped Yugi to open the door. Yugi looked to see Anzu in the room glaring at him and he glared at her. 'You may have everyone else fooled that you're nice and sweet. But I know the truth. You're just some bitchy little rich boy and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it!' Yugi glared at Anzu. She was just like the people from all his old schools and he hated her. 'Listen up Ice queen! First you shouldn't call anyone a bitch when you are one! Second you don't know anything about me so stop acting like you do! Third stop talking to me about having people fooled! Just because people know you're an evil bitch with no heart doesn't mean you have to lie to everyone about me being one too, so just fuck off!'

On that happy note Yugi left a surprised Anzu staring open mouthed at him. The guys had their ears pressed to the door but couldn't hear a thing. When they saw Yugi walk out with a surprised Anzu behind him Bakura and Joey immediately asked what happened. 'Oh nothing really. Me and Anzu just had a little chat.' They left to go to their next class.

Xxx

Later that day in the triplet's room, Anzu was silent which worried her sisters. Anzu was only silent when she was plotting on how to make someone miserable and they had an idea who their sister's victim was. Emerald glared at Anzu. 'Don't you dare try to mess with Yugi just because his last name is Mouto.' Rubie scoffed. 'I think it's more because Yugi stood up to her. Get over it sis, he's popular. There is nothing you can do about the fact that people like him.' Anzu smiled evilly at her sisters. 'That's what you think.' Anzu left the room, cell phone in hand. She was thinking about her plan. "If he has anymore secrets I'll reveal them." With that thought in mind, she made the call that she hoped could expose Yugi.

A/N: Oh no, who is Anzu calling? Does Yugi have any more secrets? Find out next on Jefferson.

P.S. The school uniforms are like the ones from the show but I added different colors. Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I've got a new story in progress on my page called sleepover at Yugi's. I would really appreciate if you could check it out. This chapter is going to have one more of Yugi's secrets revealed. There is one big one that is more important than the others but that won't be revealed until later. Can you guess what it is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Would I be on this site if I did?

Jefferson High chapter 3

It was a week later and Yugi had really come to like the school and his new friends more and more each day. Anzu hadn't been heard of since Yugi and Anzu talked in the empty classroom and Yugi couldn't be happier. He was always afraid that if he told people there who he was, they would hate him. But they didn't and it made Yugi happy that they didn't judge him. Even Diamond and Rubie stayed and were eating lunch with them now.

It was a Friday and everyone sat in the cafeteria eating the food. Today was casserole and apple juice. The casserole just looked like crap on top of crap with crap stuck in the middle. Joey even swore on time during lunch that he saw it move. The apple juice didn't taste like apple juice. In fact, it didn't taste like anything at all. Everyone at the table agreed though that they'd rather it taste like nothing than something bad. That was until Bakura coughed up a hair after he took a sip. 'What the fuck! These people are trying to kill me with this shit! I'll sue those damn bitches!'

Yugi had even gotten used to Bakura's constant swearing. Over the week Bakura had learned what would happen if he called Yugi a midget. He slipped every now and then though, like just then for example.

'Could you give me some damn ketchup?' Seto looked at him confused. 'Who are you talking to?' Bakura glared at Seto in a "duh" way. 'I'm talking to the midget who else?' Yugi came around the table and like all the other times, hit Bakura on the head. 'I told you not to call me a midget.' Yugi sat back down while Bakura rubbed his head and everyone laughed. Emerald stopped laughing to give Yugi a high five like she always did when he hit Bakura.

Over the week, Yugi had also noticed Atemu more and more each day. He didn't really mind thinking about him anymore. He still hadn't had the guts to say how he really felt though and just admired him from afar. What he didn't know was that Atemu was doing the same thing. He admired the pale boy with his hair and those big amethyst eyes. Atemu loved Yugi and he couldn't deny that. "He'll never love me back though." Atemu could never get the courage to tell Atemu how he felt. So sadly, the two sat there loving each other with no idea that their feelings were being returned.

Atemu sat there deep in thought on the subject. "At least he likes guys. That gives me at least a small chance." Yugi had admitted that he was gay three days ago. That was when he found out about the couples among the group. Bakura was apparently dating Ryou, and had been for four years now. Seto and Joey were dating as well, even though they hated each other for two years before finally admitting they loved each other. Mali and Marik had been a couple for a few months now. Diamond had a boyfriend named Alex at the school and they had been dating for two years now. 'Wait' Yugi said when he found out 'I thought any guys who flirted with you got expelled.' Diamond told him about how it was a secret relationship. Rubie had just broken up with her boyfriend two weeks ago and had gotten over him fast. Yugi asked her about it one day. 'It's not that I didn't love him. It's just that if he left me the way he did, he wasn't worth it. I'm not going to get depressed over it. What's that going to help?' Suddenly the bell rung and everyone got up and went to class.

Xxx

Later that day, after class, Yugi was in the garden lying on a bench. He was alone, and that was how he liked being out there best. He was looking up at the sky through the branches of the tree he was lying under at the moment. "Joey was right on the first day. This place is perfect place to relax and forget all your worries." Suddenly the door opened and Yugi looked over. "Well it was nice while it lasted." He watched Anzu walk over to him with a glare on her face aimed directly at him. When she was still a few feet away he spoke in a lazy voice.

'You know, frowning and stressing so much is going to give you wrinkles and frown lines when you get old. I think it also gives you gray hairs.' He wasn't concerned at all about Anzu. What's the worse she could do to him? 'You would know since you stress about Atemu all the time.' Well, she could say that. Yugi decided that maybe if he continued acting like he didn't care she would leave him alone. 'I have no idea what you're talking about. The stress must also cause insanity.' Anzu just smirked down at him evilly.

'So you wouldn't mind if I dated Atemu then?' Yugi glared up at her, finally understanding. 'Atemu would never go out with you. He likes nice people, not cold bitchy ice queens.' Anzu still smirked down at Yugi. 'Why would you care? After all you don't like him like that just as a friend right?' Yugi gave a smirk of his own and looked up at her. 'Yes I am just his friend. That's how I know that he will never date you. Why would he, anyone can do so much better than you ice queen. Now could you please stop bothering me now? It was peaceful until you showed your ugly mug.'

She surprised him by walking off back into the school. "Good riddance. She is so annoying. How do Rubie and Diamond live with her?"

Xxx

Anzu walked back into the school tape recorder in hand behind her back and paper in her purse. She walked off to find Yami. She didn't have to search long before he found him in the library sitting at a table with a textbook in front of him. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

'Umm, can I help you with something because I'm trying to do my homework right now.' She smiled sweetly at him. "That's weird…and creepy." 'I have something I want you to hear. It's about Yugi and I just thought you might be interested.' Atemu definitely did look interested but he knew anything Anzu told him was probably a lie. 'I'm not interested in your fake stories about my friend so please go.' Anzu just shrugged her shoulders and got something out of her bag. She dropped the paper and the tape recorder down by him and left.

Yami looked at the things for a long while then tried to get back to his work. Five minutes later though it was too much and Atemu took the things and went to what he knew would be an empty room. "How bad could whatever it is be? It's Yugi we're talking about after all. Sweet innocent little Yugi who has the most beautiful eyes and skin and... "

Meanwhile, Rubie was at the library that day and had seen the whole thing. She quickly grabbed her books and phone to text Diamond so they could question Anzu about whatever she just gave Atemu. "I don't know what it is but something tells me it is nothing good. And since its Anzu, I'm probably right. " She hurried to the girls' room where she knew her sister was headed at the moment. "Anzu, whatever you are trying to do, you better stop before someone gets hurt."

Xxx

Atemu sat down with the paper and the recorder and listened to the recorder first. He was so sad when he heard Yugi denying that he loved him. "It's not like I ever thought he would like me back but still…" After a few minutes of sulking he picked up the newspaper and gasped at what he saw on the front page. "Oh my gosh!" He pulled out his phone and called Yugi but it went straight to voicemail. He quickly got up to look for the teen around the school.

On his way, he ran into Bakura and Ryou. Ryou spoke while Atemu got up and helped up Bakura. 'Hey Atemu what's the rush?' Atemu quickly explained what had happened and what he saw about Yugi. Suddenly three people were trying to find the teen, screaming down the hallway like maniacs.

Xxx

Diamond and Rubie had just reached their room and saw their sister sitting down waiting for them. Diamond wasted no time once the door was closed. 'Anzu, what did you give Atemu in the library today about Yugi?' Anzu smiled evilly but spoke in a honey sweet voice. 'Whatever do you mean?' Rubie glared at Anzu and walked over to her. 'You know exactly what we mean. I saw you give Atemu newspaper and a tape recording today in the library! Don't play dumb Anzu!' Anzu seemed to think about it for a moment when she replied in the same voice.

'Ohhh, you mean that recording and newspaper! Well I didn't do anything really. The newspaper and recording have true facts.' Diamond narrowed her eyes at her sister. 'And exactly what true facts were on them?'

A/N: Here is chapter 3. I also have a new story up called sleepover at Yugi's. Please read and rate and review for both of them. Next chapter we find out what was in the newspaper. Till then see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Another secret even worse than the last but still not the big one will be revealed this chapter. Please read my story Sleepover at Yugi's and vote on which party game should be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this sight

Chapter 4

Yugi was still in the garden a few hours later, and that is where his friends found him with worried faces. They walked up to him panting and nervous. Yugi looked up at them confused. 'Hey guys. What's wrong?' They quickly said nothing and this told Yugi that something was definitely wrong. Yugi saw a newspaper in Atemu's hand. "That's strange. Atemu usually watches the news on TV. Why would he have the paper?" Atemu saw Yugi looking at the paper and he put it behind his back, hiding from Yugi's view. 'Is everything ok?'

Ryou was the calmest so he was the one to answer the question. 'Everything is fine! Why would you assume something was wrong?' Yugi looked at them skeptically. 'Well you're al giving me creepy grins and you ran all the way to find me and Atemu is hiding a newspaper from me behind his back.' Everyone started giving various reasons why these things were. None of them were repeated so Yugi could easily pick up on the lie.

In the end everyone quieted down and Marik spoke. 'Hey Yugi why don't we get to know you better? Tell us about yourself.' Yugi's eyes narrowed at the group but then he smiled happily. 'Ok but you have to close your eyes so you can visualize.' Everyone agreed and closed their eyes and it was at that time Yugi snuck behind Atemu and grabbed the newspaper. 'HEY!' Atemu quickly opened his eyes along with everybody else who saw Yugi with the paper and realized what must have occurred.

'Ok, last chance you guys. Either you tell me what's going on or I read it for myself. No one spoke and not even Atemu could look Yugi in the eye. Yugi shook his head and opened the paper. At first he was shocked but he was soon shaking with fury as he lowered the paper. He glared at the group and they swore they could see the fires of hell In Yugi's eyes at that moment. He didn't ask where they got the paper. Only one person would do this and he was going to make sure he paid for it.

'AAAAAANNNNNZZZZUUU!' He tore the newspaper which was pretty thick in two and went to find the evil triplet. The rest of gang looked down at the headline that read: 'MOUTO SON ALMOST COMMITS SUICIDE DUE TO ABUSIVE PARENTS!'

Xxx

Anzu was still sitting in her room although her sisters had gone out looking for Yugi. She had not told them what she had used against Yugi, but when they found out they too would surely hate him. She opened her door and was about to go for a walk when someone pushed her back into the room and closed and locked the door. Anzu looked down and smirked when she saw Yugi with his head bowed. 'I must say Yugi defeat is a good look for you.' She started laughing while Yugi shook.

Anzu was on the floor in front of Yugi with a red hand mark on her cheek from where he had just slapped her. Anzu scowled up at the boy, but it quickly turned to the look of fear. Yugi wasn't shaking with a bowed head in defeat. He was doing so in anger. When he looked at her, pure rage shown in his eyes.

'I don't care if I get kicked out or even go to jail! I am going to put you in a hospital!' With those works Yugi attacked Anzu, who tried to protect her face with little success. He kept yelling at her while his fists hit every part of her body. The only thought Anzu had beside pain was "Who knew he could pack such a punch?"

Xxx

The group was looking for Yugi again. Even Joey and Seto had run into the group and after a quick summary, helped the group look for Yugi. The sisters were looking for Yugi, and that's how they all ended up at the door to the girls' room. When they went in they found Yugi on top of Anzu beating the shit out of her. He kept yelling at her and she looked pretty bad. Everyone stepped into the room and silently closed the door. Yugi and Anzu still hadn't noticed the large group. Everyone stared scared of Yugi, except for one

Xxx

Yugi was having the time of his live beating Anzu to a pulp. He was about to throw a punch that would have given her a second black eye but as he brought it back, someone caught it. Yugi turned confused, fury still in his eyes, but there was less of it when he looked up and saw Atemu's face. 'Yugi, please stop beating Anzu. I know you are mad but this is not the way to handle the problem.' Yugi stared at Yami for a few minutes before he slowly got off of Anzu. She was in so much pain that she didn't even try to move away knowing it would cause her too much pain.

Yugi refused to look at anyone in the eye. Diamond decided that he needed some time to talk to them really quick. 'You guys wait outside for one moment. I want to talk to Anzu really quick and then we'll head down to Atemu's room.' Rubie looked at her sister confused. 'Why do you need to talk to Anzu?' Diamond glared down at their sister moaning in pain on the floor. 'Just go. I have some things to say to her. These things are about before we found you, Rubie.' Rubie nodded understanding and ushered everyone out of the room so her two sisters could talk.

When they got outside Yugi looked at her confused. 'What did she mean when she said before she found you?' Yugi was afraid Rubie would be offended or sad by the question but she turned around smiling. 'Yugi have you ever noticed that all three of us where lockets on our necks?' Yugi nodded confused so Rubie continued.

'When we were young, our parents divorced and our dad got me while our mom got Anzu and Diamond. Our dad wanted us all but since he couldn't get us together that way, he decided on a different one. He gave us each a locket with a picture of the other two girls inside. I was the lucky one of the three of us because mom died when we were about seven. By that time our dad didn't know where Anzu and Diamond were. Two years ago we met at this school, all three of us together for the first time since we were babies. That was when we were fifteen. Anzu and Diamond would never tell me how they survived that long to find this school and with it, me. They're talking about those days now, when it was them against the world.'

Xxx

Diamond looked down at her sister. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, three teeth by her, and countless cuts and bruises. She was able to push herself to a sitting position so she could listen and talk to her sister who was looking down at her in disgust.

'Anzu what happened to you. You used to be the nicer one and you always had my back! What happened to those days when you weren't a total bitch?' Anzu looked up at her sister, who'd she had been through everything with. She couldn't answer but Diamond wanted to hear something form her sister's mouth. Diamond finally lost her cool. 'ANZU, ANSEWR ME DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?' Anzu started to cry from the emotional pain more than the physical. About ten minutes later Anzu finally calmed down.

'I can't tell you…' Diamond looked at her surprised. 'Anzu, you've always been able to tell me everything. What's so bad about this that you can't tell me? Anzu, I hate what's happening to you. You're miserable and that's pretty obvious. Why can't you let me help you?' Anzu looked up at her sister ashamed. "I better just get it over with" she thought while she looked at her sister's concerned face. 'I became jealous. You were always the pretty one, Rubie was always the lucky one, I was nothing. Even when it was just you and me, I was always nothing. I was your shadow and one of your many admirers. I was tired of people looking at us and saying, "There goes Diamond and ummmm…that other girl." I didn't want to be your shadow. I turned into the only thing I could, the mean one.'

Anzu looked up expecting to see hate in her sister's eyes but that was not the case. When she looked up she saw sadness and dark humor in her eyes. 'That's funny because I always wanted to be you. You had the simple job with les pressure and expectations. You flirted and conned the guys into coming to me while I made the money. You never had a care in the world and you were always happy because you always managed to get the guys we wanted or needed at the time. Your life was always so easy.' Anzu looked at her sister curiously and thought about something.

'What did you do with the guys I brought you anyways? You never did tell me.' It was Diamond's turn to avoid Anzu's eyes now. She never told her sister what her job was because she knew Anzu would protest. Now Anzu was asking and it wouldn't matter if she told her, would it? In the end Diamond knew after regaining her sister's trust, she had to give Anzu trust as well. 'I did the same thing mom did before she passed away.' Anzu's eyes widened in disbelief.

'That's impossible! Our mom was a…was a…' She couldn't even finish the words of how their mom made her living. Diamond did her the favor of finishing the sentence for her because she knew Anzu would never be able to. 'Prostitute.' Anzu started crying and stare at her wide eyed. 'Why? Why did you have to sell yourself like that?' Diamond looked away from her sister. 'I had to take care of me and you. We didn't have an education and we barely knew how to read and write. We were on the streets and all we had were our lockets. I couldn't think of any other way to protect us.' All those times Anzu wondered how her sister bought the food they ate, the clothes they wore, the apartment they lived in… this was how she did it. Diamond couldn't look at her sister as her eyes shined with tears.

Diamond finally couldn't take the silence. 'Are you mad at me?' Anzu thought for a moment about the question and the answer surprised even her. 'I'm mad at you for doing it all by yourself. I was the older one, I could have helped you or-'

Diamond suddenly turned towards Anzu furious 'NO!' When she saw her sister's fear she sighed and sat beside her. 'I never asked you to help me for a reason. Why should both of us suffer? You always did what you were supposed to and in your spare time you still were m big sister. I don't regret my choices. I just wanted you to be my happy big sister and that's all.'

Anzu looked at her sister for a moment and then hugged her. Diamond hugged her back and they both sat there crying. That's how everyone found then when they looked into the room.

Xxx

(Outside while Anzu and Diamond talk)

Yugi still wouldn't look at anyone at all and instead studied his shoes, the floor, and the wall. He would look at anything but the other's faces. "They must hate me now…" He couldn't bear to look at his friends. Atemu saw what Yugi was thinking about.

'Yugi we don't hate you, you know.' Yugi did not believe them, thinking that they must just pity him. 'You don't have to lie to make me feel better.' Atemu walked over to Yugi and took Yugi's chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him. When Yugi looked into Atemu's eyes he saw that he wasn't lying. The fact that Atemu still liked him after all of this confirmed Yugi's feelings. This wasn't just a silly crush. Yugi was actually in love with Atemu. When he looked at Atemu he couldn't help himself. He quickly leaned up and kissed Atemu. What really surprised him was when Atemu kissed him back. Yugi put his arms around Atemu's neck while Atemu put his arms around Yugi's waist.

Then Yugi realized what was happening and broke away from the kiss. He quickly started mumbling. 'I-I'm s-so sorry I-I-I…' Yugi quickly broke out of Atemu's grip and started running down the hallway. Atemu just stayed in the hall paralyzed, looking at the spot Yugi used to be and the way he ran down the hall. Everyone else stood open mouthed while they looked down the hall. Suddenly they heard someone yell 'NO!' from in the room and it woke all of them up except Yami who was still rooted to the spot. After a while of trying to wake him up they decided to just leave him there. They walked in the room to see Anzu and Diamond crying and hugging.

A/N: Next chapter might be the last one unless I can think of an idea for an epilogue. Yugi finally confessed to Atemu he loved him so now we have to see if Yugi believes him when he returns the feelings.** Rate and Review! I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT MY OTHER STORY, SLEEPOVER AT YUGI'S. PLEASE VOTE**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter of Jefferson so now I can work on my other three stories. I hope this story wasn't too crappy. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this sight?

Chapter 5

Yugi was hiding thinking about his kiss with Atemu. It was his first kiss and the best experience ever. He always wondered why people were always so happy after a kiss and why they made such a big deal out of it. Now he knew and he wished he could kiss Atemu one more time but he must have imagined Atemu kissing him back right...Right?

Xxx

After thirty minutes Atemu was finally able to move his limbs again. He was still unable to speak sentences or even words at the moment but at least the rest of his body was obeying him. He kept thinking about the kiss he had shared with Yugi. This was not Atemu's first kiss but it was definitely his favorite of all of them and the one with the most feeling. He loved how soft Yugi's lips felt against his own and he probably would've taken Yugi in that hallway while everyone watched if Yugi hadn't broken away.

Why did he break away from the kiss? Atemu could tell that Yugi enjoyed the kiss so why would he break away? What about the tape with Yugi denying his feelings. As much as Atemu wished it was a joke, he could tell that the recording was real. If he kissed him why did he say he didn't like him? It was all so confusing! Atemu tried to put it out of her mind by refocusing on the kiss, and he was happy when the technique had the desired effect.

The whole group was running down the hall, even all three triplets. They came to a part of the school with three halls and doors to the stairs. Atemu thought for a moment. 'Ok. Ryou and Bakura, take the right hallway. Seto and Joey you two take the stairs up. Diamond and Anzu, you take the stairs down. Marik and Malik, I need you both to go to the left. Rubie and I will go ahead. Everyone have your cells on and we'll call if we find Yugi.'

They all went the ways they were assigned. Even Bakura silently followed directions without picking a fight and trying to argue. Everyone knew Atemu would do anything to get back Yugi and as both of their friends, they would do anything to protect both of them and make sure they were together. They ran off determined to find the boy.

Xxx

Atemu and Rubie had gone all the way down his hallway and had not heard anything from the others about their halls. Atemu was getting more and more frustrated the more they searched "Where could he be? The only place we haven't checked is…" 'Oh my gosh I am an idiot!' Atemu ran down the hallway leaving Rubie to try and follow as best she could. "I wonder where Atemu thought of that has him going like this."

Xxx

Yugi saw the door open and he saw Atemu and Rubie walk in. Atemu took a look at Yugi and asked Rubie to wait outside and call the others. Atemu went over to where Yugi stood and went next to him. Atemu didn't know what he wanted to say so he was grateful that Yugi spoke first. 'I know you have questions, so ask away.'

'The tape recorder Anzu gave me was of you saying that you didn't love me but then you kissed me in the hallway. You are really confusing me Yugi, do you love me or not?' Yugi sighed and thought about it for a moment before responding to Atemu's question. 'I do love you but I was scared that you wouldn't love me. I thought you might reject me or even hate me. That's also why I ran away after I kissed you in the hall; because I was scared to face you after that. Are there any other questions you want to ask me Atemu?'

'Yes but I want to give you something first.' Atemu leaned over Yugi and kissed him. Just like that, Yugi's eyes were closed and he was kissing back while his hands were tangled in Atemu's hair. Yugi moaned into the kiss and Atemu slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and explored. It took all of his willpower to break the kiss. Yugi looked up at Atemu happy, but there was sadness there too. Yugi sat on the single bed and Atemu joined him. 'Yugi, what's wrong?'

Yugi sighed and looked down at the floor while he responded. 'You have one more question to ask Atemu, so ask it. You deserve to know the truth.' Atemu looked at Yugi and knew he would regret asking the question but he still said the words in a low whisper that Yugi almost didn't hear. 'Why did you try to kill yourself?' When Yugi looked Atemu in the eye, Atemu saw tears in his eyes that began to fall. He looked at the bed and suddenly he couldn't even sit on it and he quickly got up and went to the opposite side of the room.

'My parents had a secret divorce two years before they both died. After their divorce my dad would always came home on weekends drunk. I always avoided him during that time but one day though he ran into me. When he saw me he grinned evilly and dragged me into a spare room. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was naked and hand cuffed to the bed. My dad he… he…. He… raped me that night…

He figured I might try to tell someone so he tried to kill me but it didn't work. He said it was a failed suicide attempt and that he was so happy I was ok. Once the paparazzi were gone he told me… If I told anyone he would do it again… Once I told my mom and she just slapped me saying, stupid child! Why did you get him angry you stupid idiot? My dad found out I told my mom and he followed through on his promise.

Everyone wondered why I didn't show up at the funeral. I just said it would be too sad but really, I was scared I might bury them five more feet under. I came here to get away from what reminded me of my parents... Guess I can't escape it since I'm talking to you about it Still, it was nice to get away from it for a while.'

Yugi was expecting Atemu to leave in disgust. He expected him to say he was a freak. He did not expect him to come over and hug him tightly and speak in his ear. 'It's a good thing your parents are already dead because if they weren't I might be arrested for double murder.' Atemu gave him a sweet and loving kiss. It was Yugi's turn to be confused now and when he asked his question he sounded very surprised. 'You don't hate me?' When Yugi looked into Atemu's eyes they were filled to the brim with love for Yugi. 'I love you Yugi. I hate your parents but I still love you and nothing will ever change that, I promise you.'

Atemu gave Yugi another kiss and they didn't know they fell on the bed with Yugi under Atemu. Atemu realized what happened and was about to get up but Yugi grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to his lips once again and when that kiss came, Atemu's mind was blown to bits. He never again thought about getting up.

Xxx

About an hour later, everyone was outside the door and asking questions. 'They're both still in there. Atemu asked me to stay out here while he talked to Yugi!' Bakura was getting very impatient and went over to the door and put his ear to the door. When he got up his face was bright red and he slowly backed away from the door.

Joe was curious now at the reaction of Bakura. 'What is it? What did ya hear?' Bakura just shook his head and muttered something. Ryou was near him and heard what he said. 'What does that mean?' Joey repeated his second question. 'He said who knew Yugi had such a dirty mouth. I guess Atemu made Yugi mad and Yugi was cursing him out.' That made Joey worried and he told everyone to get on one side of the door.

They were behind the door so they wouldn't see anything. Joey quickly opened the door and stared open mouthed for two seconds before closing the door. When he looked at everyone his face was even redder than Bakura's was. 'He wasn't cursing him out. In fact, I think they're both pretty happy.' Then he turned to Bakura and spoke only to him. 'I just wish they had a blanket.' Bakura face got even redder and everyone looked at the two of them confused until Diamond thought about everything they had said.

'Dirty mouth, very happy, two red faced boys, no sheets equals…' Diamond covered her mouth. She looked at Joey and Bakura. 'They aren't…' Both boys nodded. Malik was tired of waiting for someone to explain. 'Ok, could someone explain? What is Yugi doing?'

Diamond looked at the group. 'I don't know if you'll believe me or not but Yugi is doing Atemu!' As if to prove her point, a loud scream of pleasure came from the other side of the door. They were all across the hall in a second trying to get the door open to get out of the hallway. They heard another scream just as the door opened and everyone rushed in.

Xxx

The next morning, Yugi looked up to see he was snuggled into a very awake Atemu. He hugged Atemu closer to him. 'Thank you.' Atemu raised Yami's face up. 'Thank you for trusting me.' Atemu gave Yugi a kiss on the top of the head.

Then Yugi turned red at a thought. 'Ummmm, you don't think, the others heard us while they were in the hall do you?' Atemu thought about some of the screams from him and Yugi and hid ears turned pink. 'I'm sure they went into a room, they didn't hear us.' Just then Rubie started banging on the door. 'Lovebirds, I know you two are tires from your last nights "activities" but we need you across the hall; and remember coming with clothes on is preferred.' They both blushed at Rubie's words. 'So' Yugi said 'I guess they heard us?' They could hear ere whole group say 'WE HEARD YOU!' and they both started laughing.

Xxx

They both walked in the room and the first thing they noticed was Anzu was in the room. They both glared at her as they sat down. 'Why is she here?' Atemu snarled the question. They watched as Anzu answered the question herself. 'I wanted to apologize to you Yugi, for everything I put you through.' They both looked at her skeptical. 'Please, any way that I could gain your trust, I'm begging you to tell me what I have to do.' Yami was about to comment but Yugi beat him to it.

'She's telling the truth.' Everyone looked at him surprised. 'Think about it! Even to embarrass me, would Anzu beg for forgiveness?' Everyone looked at the shallow, spoiled, arrogant girl and they realized he was right. Yugi was thinking about the past couple of days "My worst enemy is done torturing me. I have many great friends. I have a boyfriend who loves me as much as I love him. My parents are gone and I'm finally over them… so" 'What do we do now?'

Diamond looked at her watch. 'We get ready for class, which starts in thirty minutes. Everyone started running around to get to their rooms to get ready for class. They were all rushing and trying to shower and dress but they were all happy. Happy that all the drama is over and everything was done and they could enjoy the rest of the school year together.

A/N: this is the end of Jefferson but I had an idea for sequel. I'll only write it if enough people actually like ths story so we'll se. Till then, see ya


End file.
